Never Alone
by live4him4eva
Summary: Maes comes back home after first meeting Edward on the train, to shower his pregnant wife with much affection. Gracia sees his wound and Maes reconsiders the safety of his job. After all, he wouldn't want to miss seeing his child's beautiful face. Fluff.


A/N: Written about 2 years ago? I just found it, edited it a little and posted it because it made me smile. Lemme know what you think.

Never Alone

It had been an eventful day, to say the least. It wasn't every day that a train was hijacked by rebels, - okay, lately it was - but it certainly wasn't every day that the day was saved by a child prodigy. He made his way to the steps, exhausted, ready to eat, and sleep, (should his fresh wound allow it,) with his beautiful, pregnant wife in his arms. He expected her to fuss a little, since he was late, and she probably wanted lasagna, chocolate, or any number of random foods. He had been held up by the paperwork involved in the hijacking incidents, a little catching up with his best friend, (meaning a slideshow of the several new pictures he had of the wife and her belly,) as well as the long trip to the infirmary to treat the blast his shoulder had received from the rebel's bullet.

He reached the porch, opened and closed the door as quietly as possible, preparing for a sneak attack. His prey stood at the oven, cooking a mouthwatering meal, completely unaware of the fate that was about to befall her. He grinned and tiptoed up behind her, suddenly wrapping his hands around her hips, and pressing sweet little kisses to her neck and shoulder. She jumped ever so slightly at the sudden intrusion, but relaxed and smiled the moment she realized who was there.

"Hey, beautiful," Maes muttered between kisses. She smelled better than the food.

"Hello, sweetie. Where were you? I had to start dinner without you." Maes always loved helping her work in the kitchen. It was a nice time for them to be intimate, setting the mood for the rest of the night.

He tilted his chin up to rest it on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, another train was hijacked, the one I was on, actually, and there were a few complications. I'll tell you the whole story later, but can you believe it? The person who saved the train, its passengers, and captured the leader of the rebel group was a child! He was what, thirteen, fourteen years old? Apparently he was on the train because Roy was trying to recruit him as a State Alchemist. It's scary, recruiting kids that age." She nodded and tilted her head against his, stirring the pasta in an absent manner. He knew she had something on her mind, likely about his dangerous day, so he tried to change the subject, not wanting to worry her any longer. He moved his hands from her hips, to her belly, which had begun to swell about a month before."Did you think of girl names today?"

She nodded and smiled. "I was thinking of either Sophie, Elysia, or Jennifer."

"I knew a Sophie once..." Maes grumbled.

"That's just fine then, we can pick between the other two. You can decide, I'm torn between the two of them."

"I like Elysia, it's a very pretty name. It will match her enormous beauty, all inherited from her lovely mother." He snuggled his nose back into her neck, pressing his lips to the sensitive area.

"Then Elysia it is."

"And Jacob if it's a boy."

The night grew long, they finished making and eating their supper, spending some time together listening to the radio and sipping their drinks, (nonalcoholic for Gracia, naturally) and before long they were headed to bed. It had been a quiet night, both of them pretty tired from their day's events. Maes stripped down to his boxers, placed his glasses on the table and crawled into bed. He only used pajamas for chillier nights. The man watched with an adoring smile as his wife slipped out of her dress and into the light nightgown he had bought for her during their honeymoon - not that they had used it much that week, or the weeks following. Gracia crawled into bed with him, facing him while he pulled her against his body.

"Maes?"

"Hmn?"

"What is on your shoulder?"

'Shit,' he thought. There was no hiding it from her; he just didn't want to deal with it tonight. However, he valued Gracia more than to lie to her. A sigh escaped his lips, and he explained the wound.

"One of the rebels on the train today shot me in the shoulder. I got to the infirmary, and they were able to care for the wound nicely, and they said it should heal well, as it wasn't a terrible injury." After a moment of silence, he spoke up again, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, sweetheart, I didn't want to worry you."

"Why do you have to do such dangerous jobs, Maes? I know you're in the military, but you're going to be a father soon, you can't be getting shot at! That bullet could have gone anywhere; I could be planning your funeral right now! You would leave me alone, and a child without their father! Why do you have to have such dangerous assignments...?" She was on the verge of tears, staring up at his horrified, guilty face in the dark. Maes knew he had just become victim to a violent mood swing. Maybe he deserved it; she did have very valid points. He paused to carefully plan his words.

"Gracia, I'm sorry... I should keep you and the baby in mind. If you want me to, I will switch positions to get safer assignments as soon as I can. There's no way I could miss my child's smile, or lose yours."

She had tucked her head against his bare chest, a small stream of tears running from her cheeks to his chest.

"Yes, please..."

He frowned, hating to see her upset, especially over him. Maes wrapped his arms protectively around her. He kissed over her face lightly, calming her down with gentle, reassuring words, until her tears had stopped."I love you, and I'd never leave you alone."

He stared at his love, brushing her hair from her face as he said this, before they met halfway for a kiss. The heavy emotion in the room drove kiss, after kiss, after kiss, until his hands began to rove over her body, and he flipped himself to kneel over her.

"Maes?"

"Hmn?" he replied, too busy with her neck.

"I'm very tired."

Maes hoped he could persuade her into spending the extra time to enjoy themselves, so he kept kissing and tickling her neck with his beard.

"I'll make it worth your time~" he singsonged, grinning into her shoulder.

"I really would love to, but I've had a rough day..."

He massaged her upper arms and shoulders, while kissing along her collarbone. "Are you sure you are too tired, because I'd love to ru-"

"No," she said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

Maes almost winced at her tone. He frowned and pressed a kiss to her sternum before flipping over to the side and opting to hold her close, spooning against her. Though disappointed, he wasn't upset.

"Thank you."

"Nng," he grunted into her hair.

"Love you."

"I love you more," he replied, giving her - now significantly larger - breast a playful squeeze. Gracia only smiled and rolled her eyes. She decided she would let the man have his moment of fun before they drifted off to peaceful sleep.


End file.
